remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil
Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil is the 2011 sequel to Hoodwinked!, directed by Mike Disa and produced by Maurice Kanbar, David Lovegren, and Joan Collins Carey. The film was released on April 29, 2011. The film was written by Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, and Tony Leech, who also wrote the first film. Most of the voice cast reprised their roles. However, Hayden Panettiere replaced Anne Hathaway as the voice of Red and Martin Short replaced Jim Belushi as the voice of Kirk. Plot Granny (Glenn Close), Wolf (Patrick Warburton), and Twitchy (Cory Edwards) are on a rescue mission to save Hansel and Gretel (Bill Hader and Amy Poehler) from an evil witch named Verushka Van Vine (Joan Cusack). However, the plan goes wrong and Granny is kidnapped as well. Meanwhile, Red (Hayden Panettiere) is in training with a mysterious group called the Sisters of the Hood, where she learns that a secret all-powerful truffle recipe has been stolen. She is assigned by Nicky Flippers (David Ogden Stiers) with Wolf and Twitchy to find the recipe and save her grandmother. While getting information at the Giant's (Brad Garrett) nightclub and interrogating his harp Jimmy 10-Strings (Wayne Newton), Red and company learn that an incarcerated Boingo (Andy Dick) has been having specific ingredients sent to Verushka – who was also at the prison and narrowly escapes the team. Red and Wolf argue over who let her get away and the team split up. Meanwhile, Verushka, who stole the truffle recipe, tries to force Granny into making it for her. Granny escapes and finds Hansel and Gretel, but learns they are actually the masterminds behind the plan. Granny is recaptured and learns that Verushka was an old classmate of hers when they were both in training with the Sisters of the Hood; Verushka was always second best behind Granny's accomplishments and grew jealous of her and teamed up with Hansel and Gretel to get revenge. After some convincing by Twitchy, Wolf decides to go apologize to Red, but is encountered by the Three Little Hench Pigs (Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, and Phil LaMarr) and barely manage to escape. They make it back to HQ to find it abandoned and damaged by the Hench Pigs. On their way to Verushka's lair, Wolf and Twitchy rescue Red, who was caught after trying to sneak in first. The two make up and infiltrate Hansel and Gretel's base with help from Kirk (Martin Short) and his yodeling troupe. Red accidentally reveals the final ingredient for the truffle recipe, macadamia nuts, and the truffles are made. Hansel and Gretel eat the truffles, transforming into giants and go on a rampage through the city. They betray Verushka, leaving her to be eaten by a giant spider (Mike Disa) with the rest and Granny convinces her to join forces with her, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy. They trick Hansel and Gretel into eating more truffles, which make them so obese that they can no longer move their arms and legs before they are arrested. Flippers recruits the team for another mission and the film ends with Red, Wolf and Twitchy riding off. Voice cast *Hayden Panettiere as Red Puckett *Glenn Close as Granny Puckett *Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf *Cory Edwards as Twitchy Squirrel *Martin Short as Kirk Kirkendall *Bill Hader and Amy Poehler as Hansel and Gretel *Joan Cusack as Verushka Van Vine *Andy Dick as Boingo *Cheech Marin, Chong, and Phil LaMarr as the Three Little Hench Pigs *David Ogden Stiers as Nicky Flippers *Wayne Newton as Jimmy 10-Strings *Brad Garrett as the Giant *Benjy Gaither as Japeth *Joshua J. Greene as Jimmy Lizard Cast notes *Anne Hathaway and Jim Belushi did not reprise their roles as Red and Kirk, so Hayden Panettiere and Martin Short filled in for them. The reason for this is unknown. Trivia *The film was originally going to be released in 2010, but as announced by Box Office Mojo, it was pushed back to 2011. *Though Martin Short and Phil LaMarr voice Kirk, Ernesto, and Wood in the film, Wayne Knight, Jeremy Konner, and Rob Paulsen were once rumored to voice the characters. *Originally, the film was to be released in January 2010. However, Box Office Mojo has announced the film had been rescheduled for release on April 29, 2011, indicating the dispute must have been recently cleared at the time. In 2011, the Weinstein Company released a teaser trailer on their YouTube channel. *Prior to its release, Burger King previously provided toys for the film. Category:Non-Disney films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Hoodwinked films